Senja di Barat, Fajar di Timur
by Halona Jill
Summary: Senja atau Fajar, aku suka. Asal denganmu. / Chanyeol x Sehun, CHANHUN, warn! bahasa non-baku, boy x boy. RnR juseyo ;;)


"Senja di Barat, Fajar di Timur"

.

.

A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

Peringatan : bahasa non-baku, fanfiksi gak jelas, receh banget. Cuma iseng karena terlalu sayang ChanHun

.

.

Sore ini mereka _war_ lagi sama pasukan monyet yang suka nongkrong di depan penginapan mereka. Secara harfiah, beneran perang sama monyet. Gak jelas benget ya? Ok, jadi ceritanya anak murid kelas dua belas SMA Gyeongbuk lagi ngadain acara _camp_ ceria sekaligus liburan setelah menghadapi ujian nasional beberapa minggu yang lalu, lokasinya di cagar alam yang deket sama pantai gitu, yang ngusulin pergi kesana ya ketua umum dewan kelas dua belas. Semuanya lancar-lancar aja, tempatnya _ok_ , banyak _spot_ bagus buat foto, yang paling penting tiap hari dapet _view_ matahari senja yang keren abis. Yang jadi masalah adalah, kawanan monyet.

Jadi kawanan monyet ini emang udah lama menghuni cagar alam, kan emang hutan. Sayangnya, perilaku si monyet berubah setelah banyak wisatawan disana, jadi suka nyamperin orang-orang yang bawa jinjingan semacem _paper bag,_ kresek dan lain-lain, pokoknya yang dijinjing, apalagi udah keliatan ada makanannya, bisa kalap si monyet ngejar-ngejar manusia. Anak-anak yang niat liburan jadi gak tenang mau duduk-duduk di luar penginapan, mau ngopi, mau makan kacang, mau ngemil _snack_ semua dirusuhin sama monyet. Lama-lama kesel, mereka jadi mengibarkan bendera perang.

Anak laki-laki siaga di deket pintu depan penginapan, bawa apa aja yang bisa dipake buat ngusir monyet, yang cewek-cewek neriakin penuh semangat agar jagoan mereka gak kalah di medan perang. Alay banget si, ih. Ya, semua kehebohan itu dinikmati oleh mereka sebagai salah satu momen liburan, kecuali satu orang cowok.

Yang badannya paling tinggi, yang telinganya caplang kayak telinga monyet (kata temen-temennya), yang lagi cemberut di barisan belakang sambil bawa sendal jepit sebagai senjatanya. Namanya Park Chanyeol, murid kelas 12 D SMA Gyeongbuk yang gak tau kenapa dirinya bisa ada diantara sekumpulan makhluk _absurd_ ini (ps : temen-temennya dan kawanan monyet). Niatnya kesini adalah untuk liburan, Chanyeol sejak dulu suka senja, dia hobi keliling daerah wisata yang punya _view_ senja buat dinikmati, makanya pas diumumin mereka bakal ke pantai ya Chanyeol seneng-seneng aja, eh taunya, apes.

"Woy Jongin! Sepatu gue jangan dilempar!" itu teriakan Soojung, ceweknya Jongin waktu si tersangka ngelemparin sepatunya ke arah monyet yang mendekat.

"Duh kampret, monyet-monyet gak bisa diem aja napa di pohon, mau liburan jadi gak tenang," Junmyeon yang ketua dewan kelas dua belas juga jadi ikut-ikutan ngeluh.

"Dasar monyet!" Yang barusan itu Kyungsoo, ngelempar si monyet pake ranting kayu sampe monyetnya lari ketakutan.

Semua mata noleh ke Kyungsoo, baru sekarang liat Kyungsoo geram gitu, biasanya itu bocah diem dan jarang macem-macem, hidupnya lurus banget kek rambut cewek yang abis rebonding di salon.

"Apa? Dia emang monyet kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ke temen-temennya. Yang lain ngangguk baru sadar.

Perang itu gak pernah berhenti selagi belum malem, soalnya para monyet kaburnya kalau udah gak ada matahari, nah kalau gitu apa yang mau diliat di pantai malem-malem, air lagi pasang, yang ada bukan liburan malah kesered ombak. Gak lucu, kan?. Tiba-tiba salah satu monyet yang agak gede ngedeketin Chanyeol, si jangkung yang lagi bengong jelas langsung panik, nyari siapa aja yang badannya lebih gede buat ngelindungin dia, eh tapi, dia kan yang paling bongsor.

Chanyeol beneran panik diantara huru-hara, akhirnya dia nemu cowok yang tinggi badannya hampir sama kek dia, cuma lebih kurus aja. Chanyeol lari ke belakang cowok itu gak pake mikir lagi, megang bahu cowok yang jadi tamengnya. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngerasa aman, cowok itu gak kabur dari dia, dengan kalemnya si cowok ngerenggangin karet gelang di jarinya ke arah si monyet. Ajaibnya, si monyet langsung mundur teratur, sempet mau bales serangan juga tapi akhirnya lebih milih kabur. Cowok itu ngedesah lega.

Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya, dia takjub pake banget. Ketika yang lain pada ribet bawa senjata segede gaban, cowok ini hanya bermodalkan karet gelang tapi sanggup ngusir si monyet sampe gak balik lagi. Kok bisa? Kok dia punya senjata rahasia tapi gak dibagiin ke anak-anak lainnya?. Lagi bengong mikirin si cowok tiba-tiba ada yang megang bahunya, Chanyeol panik lagi, kirain monyet ternyata cowok yang barusan nolongin dia.

"Nih karet gelang, aku dikasih tahu sama penjaga penginapan kalau mau lawan monyet pake karet atau ketapel, pasti takut, liat aku tadi ngusir monyet pake karet, takut kan monyetnya?" katanya, diakhir kalimatnya dia senyum manis.

Chanyeol masih bengong, _shock_ abis diserang monyet sama dikasih senyum dari cowok manis di depannya ini. Chanyeol baru liat dia, selama ini Chanyeol hampir kenal sama semua temen seangkatannya, tapi sama yang satu ini kayaknya belum, soalnya Chanyeol baru nemu muka perpaduan Korea-Bule gitu, terus mana ada anak seangkatannya yang jangkungnya hampir nyamain dia.

"Gak kenal aku ya?" tanya anak itu kayak udah paham isi kepala Chanyeol. "Oh Sehun, yang tahun lalu kena bola yang ditendang kamu sampai mimisan."

Tahun lalu, tahun lalu. Chanyeol coba inget-inget lagi. Oh, akhirnya. Dia inget kejadian tahun lalu waktu pekan olahraga, saking semangatnya main futsal dia nendang terlalu kenceng, meleset, kena muka orang sampe mimisan lagi, duh dosanya segede apaan ya waktu itu, pikir Chanyeol. Dia merhatiin Sehun lagi, kayak bukan anak ini yang jadi korbannya, kerempengnya si sama, tapi seingetnya korbannya pendek, mungil, rambutnya kek bentuk jamur, udah gitu mukanya judes kagak ada manis-manisnya.

"Masa? Kayaknya bukan lo deh, yang kena bola gue badannya kecil, mukanya juga gak sama." Chanyeol mencoba menolak kenyataan, dia masih ragu.

Sehun ketawa pelan, _oh my_ , selamatkan jantung Chanyeol. "Bener, itu aku. Habis itu aku pindah ke luar negeri, ikut program pertukaran pelajar satu tahun, baru balik lagi pas mau UN. Kalau soal badanku, kita kan lagi masa pertumbuhan, aku tambah tinggi."

Masuk akal sih, pikir Chanyeol tapi dia tetep gak percaya, berubahnya si Sehun drastis banget, masa Cuma waktu setahun tingginya jadi hampir sama kayak Chanyeol, mukanya jadi manis banget, udah gitu Chanyeol baru tau Sehun kalau ngomong suaranya enak di denger, bahasanya juga rapi banget gak kayak temen-temennya yang lain.

"Kamu pasti pernah denger anak ayam balik lagi ke sekolah, tapi udah jadi ayam jago. Topik itu kan _booming_ banget pas mau UN," Sehun ngejelasin lagi kebenerannya.

Chanyeol mikir lagi, ya, dia pernah denger soal itu tapi dia gak peduli soalnya lagi mau UN, Chanyeol lagi jaman taubat gak mikirin gosip di sekolah, lagi jaman-jamannya ikut bimbel demi mendapatkan universitas yang diinginkan, soalnya Chanyeol nyadar selama ini dia gak serius sekolah, eh pas kelas dua belas akhirnya dia diberikan pencerahan.

"Oh, ya kali, gue lupa soalnya waktu itu bener-bener fokus sama pelajaran." Bales Chanyeol.

Abis itu mereka diem, anak-anak lain udah mulai kalem juga, kayaknya monyetnya udah mulai nyerah. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang membubarkan diri, balik lagi masuk ke penginapan atau malah lari-lari ke pantai. Chanyeol sama Sehun saling lirik, ngerasa canggung satu sama lain. Mereka emang gak akrab sejak dulu karena gak pernah satu kelas, satu ekskul apalagi satu tongkrongan.

Chanyeol itu masuk kelas F dari awal, paling bagus juga masuk kelas D pas kelas dua belas, sedangkan Sehun adalah siswa gemilang dari kelas A yang gak pernah turun tingkat, kelas mereka aja udah jauhan banget. Lagi soal ekskul, Chanyeol masuk ekskul musik dan futsal yang emang keahliannya sedangkan Sehun... kalau diliat dari penampilannya dulu sih Chanyeol mikir Sehun pasti ikutan ekskul dengan sekumpulan makhluk nerd di dalemnya. Cukup menjelaskan kalau mereka beneran dari dunia yang beda.

Terus tiba-tiba Sehun datang lagi, pake penampilan baru dan wow Chanyeol serasa kena serangan mendadak di jantungnya.

"Aku mau jalan ke pantai, mau ikut?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol baru tahu juga kalau Sehun sebenernya gak pemalu banget kayak yang dia kira, buktinya gak malu ngajak Chanyeol duluan.

Chanyeol emang niat mau ke pantai, jadi dia ngangguk sebagai jawaban. Terus mereka berdua jalan nyusurin pantai, sesekali kena air laut yang langsung bikin kaki Chanyeol kerasa gatel sama perih dikit, kayaknya Chanyeol kurang cocok sama air asin, tapi dia gak bakal nyerah kalau nantinya bisa dapet view senja yang kece abis, buat feeds sosmednya, dia kan anak _gawl_.

Sehun jalan jauh di depan Chanyeol, sesekali berhenti pas ada ombak nyamperin, ngebiarin kakinya basah sampe ke betis sementara dia natap ke laut bebas yang gak keliatan ujungnya. Cantik. Pemandangannya, dan Sehunnya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngerasa ini adalah waktu paling tenang dan damai selama dia liburan disini.

"Jadi ngapain aja selama pertukaran pelajar?" kali ini Chanyeol ngeberaniin diri buat ngobrol sama Sehun, itung-itung nebus dosanya yang dulu.

Sehun noleh ke Chanyeol. "Mmm tiga bulan pertama penyetaraan materi dulu sama belajar bahasa setempat, terus sisanya sama kayak sekolah biasa, yang ngebedain cuma muridnya dari mana-mana terus jauh dari orang tua."

"Oh gitu, enak sekolah disini apa di luar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun nunduk, kayak mikir dulu mau jawab apa. "Kalau soal pembelajarannya si enak di luar, santai, terus aku bisa milih bidang studi yang lebih diminatin, tapi kalau soal lingkungannya aku lebih suka disini, di tempat yang ada orang-orang yang aku sayang."

Buset. Chanyeol hampir keselek denger kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ternyata Sehun bisa melankolis juga, Chanyeol kira dia gak peduli soal picisan gitu. Makin di perhatiin Sehun emang keliatan unik banget, dia pinter tapi gak culun, dia keliatan pendiem tapi kayaknya nggak juga, dia keliatan cuek tapi kayaknya penyayang deh. Duh, Chanyeol jadi kepo.

Mereka lanjutin ngobrol lagi, Sehun tanya-tanya soal sekolah selama dia satu tahun gak disana, terus soal ekskul yang Chanyeol ikutin di sekolah. Akhirnya mereka _sharing_ segala macem dan Chanyeol baru tahu kalau dulu Sehun itu ikut ekskul sastra. Pantesan cara ngomongnya Sehun agak beda, pake aku kamu, kadang nyampur sama bahasa resmi. Agak geli sih, soalnya yang lain pada ngomong pake lo gue, terus ya biasa aja namanya juga sama temen sepantaran. Tapi kalau Sehun yang ngomong pake bahasa semi-formal itu malah cocok-cocok aja.

"Kalau anak sastra suka baca dong? Koleksi novelnya banyak gak?" Chanyeol juga suka baca novel, tapi ya gitu yang isinya robot-robotan, makhluk luar angkasa dan hal _absurd_ lainnya.

"Lumayan, aku suka The Fault In Our Stars—"

"John Green?!" tebak Chanyeol cepet, Sehun senyum sambil ngangguk. "Itu kan novel romance, lo baca begituan?"

Sehun ketawa pelan. "Bukan, itu gak sepenuhnya romance, ada tragedinya. Jalan ceritanya juga gak bisa ditebak, aku pikir yang meninggal duluan itu Hazel, ternyata Augustus— kok kamu juga tahu soal novel itu?"

"Gue punya kakak cewek, suka nyekokin gue pake yang begituan lah, kadang lebih parah gue disuguhin film film romance," Chanyeol ngejelasin, sambil merinding juga ngebayangin muka kakaknya yang suka berdiri depan pintu kamar, bawa laptop sama headset terus pasang senyum setan.

"Aku punya abang," kata Sehun. "Dia jarang komunikasi sama aku, sekarang sudah kerja di luar kota."

Tuh kan, Sehun cara ngomongnya aneh banget. Aneh tapi bikin nagih pengen denger lagi.

Kelamaan ngobrol bikin Chanyeol gak sadar kalo matahari udah hampir tenggelam. Dia baru inget tujuan awalnya ke pantai mau ngambil foto-foto senja, jadi aja dia buru-buru ngeluarin kamera dari tas selempangnya, nyari spot yang cocok biar si senja keliatan megah. Chanyeol mundur pelan-pelan, ngejauh dari Sehun yang lebih milih nikmatin senja pake matanya, Sehun itu tipikal yang gak suka foto-foto sebenernya, apalagi ngambil selfie, duh paling gak bisa, malu katanya, padahal tampangnya cakep.

Chanyeol gonta-ganti ngeliatin senja pake matanya sendiri sama pake kamera juga, sesekali senyum puas pas udah motret momen yang pas, Chanyeol ngarahin kameranya lagi, gak sengaja nangkep sosok tinggi di samping senja, hidungnya bangir, rahangnya sempurna, rambut depannya ketiup angin jadi bergerak pelan-pelan.

 _Ckrek_.

Bunyi kamera kedengeran jelas banget di telinga Chanyeol, bareng sama detak jantungnya yang makin kenceng, peduli setan sama hasil fotonya, matanya gak bisa lepas dari Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Kalau ada lukisan harganya mahal banget, Chanyeol yakin itu lukisan yang sekarang ada di depannya. Indah banget.

"Pulang yuk? Ombaknya udah mulai naik," kata Sehun, jalan susah payah gara-gara kakinya terus dihantam ombak gede.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar juga, dia ngangguk dan buru-buru masukin kameranya ke dalem tas. Nungguin Sehun yang lagi jalan ke arahnya, tiba-tiba aja ada ombak gede dateng, Chanyeol teriak-teriak nyuruh Sehun buat lari yang langsung dilakuin sama anak itu tanpa banyak tanya, tapi namanya juga di air, jalan aja susah apalagi lari, akhirnya Sehun nyampe ke tempat Chanyeol dan hampir limbung, untung tangannya cepet dipegang Chanyeol. Ombak gede beneran datang dan akhirnya mereka berdua basah sampe ke paha.

"Yaelah, padahal gak niat basah-basahan, males nyuci bajunya," keluh Chanyeol waktu ombaknya udah surut lagi.

Sehun ngeliatin Chanyeol ngerasa bersalah. "Mau aku yang cuciin?" tawarnya.

Chanyeol langsung ngeliat Sehun. "Nggak, lo kan bukan tukang cuci baju, udah gak apa-apa nanti kalo gue _mood_ juga bakal gue cuci kok."

Sehun akhirnya ngangguk meskipun masih ngerasa gak enak. Satu hal yang belum mereka sadari, badan mereka masih deketan dan tangan Chanyeol masih megangin Sehun. Kalau diliat dari belakang, Chanyeol kayak lagi meluk Sehun gitu, bisa-bisa anak-anak yang lain pada salah paham lagi.

"Woy!!! Buruan balik jangan pacaran mulu!!!!!!"

Eh, Sehun langsung noleh ke sumber suara. Si ketua dewan yang teriak dari jauh, kayaknya baru pulang juga dari pantai sebelah barat bareng anak-anak lainnya. Chanyeol sama Sehun langsung nyadar posisi dan ngejauh sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, terus diem-dieman kayak orang bego. Akhirnya Chanyeol yang inisiatif ngajak balik ke penginapan sambil ngerangkul Sehun sok akrab.

.

Sehun baru selesai mandi, dia langsung ngecek hp-nya dan dapet beberapa notifikasi. Begitu dibuka ternyata dari Chanyeol. Cowok itu bilang besok mau ngajakin Sehun main keluar, sekalian minta ditemenin nyari oleh-oleh, Sehun si mau aja, dia juga lumayan bosen kalo setiap hari cuma di penginapan sama di pantai, paling ketemu monyet lagi sama temen-temen sekolahnya lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun lanjut _chatting_ an sama Chanyeol sambil tiduran di kasurnya. Segala hal dibahas dari yang penting sampe yang gak penting, yang bikin Sehun betah ternyata selera humor mereka sama, sama-sama receh, Sehun itu kalau nyoba ngelucu kata temen-temennya malah jadi garing, sedangkan Chanyeol itu gampang ketawa padahal gak ada yang lucu. Saling melengkapi kan? Iya lah, namanya juga jodoh (isi hati Sehun yang berharap).

Iya, Sehun itu naksir Chanyeol udah lama. Dari dulu, dari sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri, dari sebelum dia kena bola sepak sampe mimisan, pokoknya dulu, jaman mereka masih kelas satu kayaknya. Sehun ngelihat Chanyeol yang lagi latihan futsal dan tiba-tiba dia ngerasa deg-degan. Sehun gak pernah bilang ke siapa pun kalau dia naksir Chanyeol, dia gak mau Chanyeol tahu Sehun suka Chanyeol dari orang lain, Sehun maunya Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun suka Chanyeol dari mulut bocah Oh itu sendiri.

Tapi sampe sekarang Sehun belum berani ngomong sama Chanyeol, masih minder. Dari kelas satu Sehun sama Chanyeol udah beda golongan, biarpun Sehun masuk kelas unggulan dari awal tapi Sehun gak ada apa-apanya dibandingin Chanyeol yang cowok futsal, pentolan musisinya SMA Gyeongbuk, seleb sosmed yang punya banyak penggemar, cakep, tinggi, kalo aplikasi edit foto mah Sehun ngerasa dirinya itu versi _trial_ sedangkan Chanyeol ini yang _full-pack_ nya. Ditambah lagi sekarang Chanyeol udah lulus dan katanya diterima di universitas terkenal di Ibu kota, apa sih yang kurang dari Park Chanyeol?

Sehun baru ngeberaniin diri sekarang ini, setelah dia mikir sekian lamanya. Dia emang harus jujur kalau dia suka Chanyeol, ditolak atau nggak urusannya nanti yang penting ungkapin dulu. Sehun takut nyesel karena gak ngungkapin rasa ke cinta pertamanya, daripada nanti kebayang-bayang terus sampe Sehun kakek-kakek. Amit-amit deh.

"Hun!"

Sehun kaget, hampir aja ngejatohin hp-nya, dia noleh ke orang yang manggil. Ternyata Jongin, temen sekamarnya, masih ada dua lagi, Jongdae sama Minseok tapi gak tau deh dua orang itu kemana, paling juga nongkrong di kedai depan sambil ngerokok. Jongin juga tumben ada di kamar, biasanya dia lagi ngapel sama pacarnya, jadi cuma Sehun sendiri di kamar. Jomblo banget ya.

"Apa si, ngagetin aja," bales Sehun ketus.

"Chattingan sama siapa si? Gebetan ya? senyum-senyum mulu dari tadi," kata Jongin. Oh, jadi dia merhatiin Sehun ya?.

"Sama temen, sudah lama gak ketemu dia, sekarang aku baru bisa ngobrol," jawab Sehun mulai santai, udah gak jengkel karena barusan dikagetin.

Jongin ngangguk, dia kayak mau ngomong lagi tapi ditahan. Setelah ngehela napas akhirnya Jongin ngomong juga. "Lo akrab sama Chanyeol ya?"

Denger nama Chanyeol disebut telinga Sehun jadi peka. "Nggak terlalu, aku cuma pernah ngobrol sekali dua kali, tapi tadi ke pantai bareng sih, habis gak ada temen."

"Hati-hati loh—" Jongin ngasih jeda, Sehun jadi ngeliatin Jongin. "Denger rumor sih katanya Chanyeol sukanya sama cowok."

Nah! Sehun gak tau harus seneng apa harus kesel sama Jongin gara-gara ngomong begitu. Salah satu yang bikin Sehun gak berani ngomong dia suka Chanyeol juga karena Sehun takut Chanyeol ngerasa Sehun itu aneh. Tapi kalau udah tahu Chanyeol juga suka cowok, Sehun harus seneng apa nggak?. Cuma cara Jongin ngomong tuh kayak 'suka sama cowok' itu sebuah kesalahan besar atau hal yang aneh banget.

"Mmm, iya, makasih infonya. Aku gak masalah kok, aku juga suka cowok."

Jongin keselek, beneran keselek, soalnya dia tadi lagi ngunyah biskuit. Dia natap Sehun horor, tangannya dia silangin di depan tubuhnya kayak anak gadis yang mau digrepe om-om pedo.

"Tapi boong." kata Sehun singkat, habis itu dia keluar dari kamar.

"KUNYUK!" itu Jongin yang teriak sambil ngelemparin sendal, tapi sayangnya kena pintu bukan kepala Sehun.

.

.

Besoknya Sehun jalan bareng lagi sama Chanyeol, tadinya mau jalan kaki, tapi Chanyeol punya ide nyewa sepeda, akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan naik sepeda, Sehun dibonceng Chanyeol yang nyetir, alesannya karena badan Chanyeol berat, Sehun gak bakal sanggup kalau dia yang goes dan kaki Chanyeol kan kaki atlet futsal, udah pasti terlatih, ngayuh sepedah sambil bonceng Sehun yang beratnya kayak kapas sekarung mah gak ada apa-apanya.

Mereka udah keliling selama beberapa jam, beli jajanan, baju sama oleh-oleh lainnya buat keluarga di rumah, akhirnya Chanyeol ngerasa capek plus lapar juga, mereka berhenti di tempat makan yang jual acar gurita, Chanyeol yang mau, katanya lagi pengen banget makan acar gurita. Sehun ikut-ikut aja, dia mah bisa makan apa aja, makanya sekarang badannya jadi bongsor gitu.

Setelah masuk rumah makan mereka disambut sama pemiliknya yang ramah, dan ngasih banyak promo (harga pelajar, katanya). Chanyeol yang emang niat makan banyak seneng banget dan akhirnya mesen banyak sampe-sampe harus diingetin Sehun kalau yang dipesen terlalu banyak dan gak mungkin habis berdua. Pemiliknya cuma senyum liat interaksi lucu dua cowok ini, dia mastiin lagi pesenan Chanyeol sebelum pamit ke dapur.

"Lo suka makanan apa?" Chanyeol buka topik baru lagi, selagi nunggu makanan datang kan boleh lah sambil PDKT dikit mah.

"Apa aja, semenjak pernah jauh dari rumah aku jadi gak pilih-pilih soal makanan," jawab Sehun. "Kalau kamu?"

"Sama aja, gue gak pilih-pilih soal makanan, tapi gue gak bisa makan udang sih," kata Chanyeol terus terang.

Sehun tiba-tiba kepikiran soal pesenan mereka tadi. "Terus kenapa tadi malah pesen udang? Nanti alergimu kambuh gimana? Ada obatnya?"

Chanyeol ketawa pelan ngeliat Sehun yang cerewet gitu, kayak ibu-ibu yang ngomel pas anaknya lagi batuk tapi malah jajan permen. "Nggak apa-apa, udangnya lo yang makan, dari tadi gue perhatiin lo ngeliatin mulu udang-udang yang di akuarium."

Sehun mukanya langsung merah, malu gara-gara ketahuan merhatiin udang di akuarium depan. Jadi tempat makan ini di luarnya banyak akuarium gede buat nyimpen bahan baku masakan mereka, Sehun sempet ngeliatin udang yang montok-montok kayaknya liurnya juga hampir netes deh. Eh tapi dia merah bukan karena malu doang si, karena baper juga. Ternyata Chanyeol merhatiin dia.

Pesenan mereka datang gak lama kemudian, banyak banget. Sehun sampe melongo liatnya, tapi setelah liat cara makan Chanyeol yang bar-bar sih Sehun bisa maklum, pantes aja bongsor, sekali makan porsinya sama kayak dua kali porsi makan orang lain. Obrolan mereka berhenti dan akhirnya khusyuk buat makan, kadang Chanyeol minta lauknya Sehun, kadang Sehun sendiri yang ngambil lauknya Chanyeol tanpa izin. Kalau diliat dari sudut pandang orang lain mereka kayak kakak-adik yang akur nan tentram, bikin adem hati ngeliatnya.Iya, kata mereka yang gak tahu kalau dua orang ini saling naksir.

"Habis makan mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. Jujur aja, dia belum mau balik ke penginapan, apalagi pas lagi sama Chanyeol, pengen lama-lama diluar.

Chanyeol masih ngunyah sambil mikir, dia juga belum mau pulang ke penginapan, masih terang pasti masih banyak monyet, kalau ke pantai masih panas dan gak tau juga mau liat apa jam-jam segini, pokoknya lagi jam nanggung gitu.

"Anak-anak mau pada snorkeling katanya, barusan Jongin chat aku," kata Sehun ragu-ragu, dia gak yakin Chanyeol mau ikutan. Padahal Sehun mau.

"Lo akrab sama Jongin?" Chanyeol malah nanyain topik yang lain, bukannya peka sama 'ajakan' terselubung dari Sehun.

"Mmm lumayan, kelas kita kan tetanggan, terus sekarang satu kamar juga," Sehun pengen ngomong kalau Jongin cerita sesuatu tentang Chanyeol kemarin malem, tapi gak jadi deh. Itu topik sensitif.

"Oh," Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk sambil terus nyuap makanan, mulutnya gak bakal berhenti sampe kenyang. "Btw, gue pernah naksir dia."

 _Bruuuuh_

Lantai dibawah Sehun basah karena dia gak sengaja nyemburin air yang ada di mulutnya, mau ditelen takut keselek, akhirnya disemburin aja ke lantai (untung bukan ke muka Chanyeol, bisa tengsin Sehun). Terus Sehun natap Chanyeol yang masih cuek bebek aja ngunyah makanannya. Pantes aja si Jongin bilang gitu tentang Chanyeol semalem, ternyata Jongin punya pengalaman sama cowok ini. Apa cowok ini yang punya pengalaman sama Jongin?

"Dulu tapi, dulu dia manis makanya gue naksir. Eh pas tau gue naksir dia langsung nembak cewek, terus jadian sama Soojung dan berubah drastis banget jadi _manly_. Mau ngakak gue tuh kalo inget, padahal gue gak nembak dia langsung, tapi dia nya kayak yang parno gitu sama gue." Chanyeol ngejelasin sambil cengar-cengir, senyum jail juga.

Sehun gak tau harus bereaksi gimana, jadi dia ikutan ketawa aja meskipun dalem hatinya ada perih-perihnya gitu, ternyata jaman dulu selera Chanyeol yang kayak Jongin ya, pikir Sehun. Iya si, dulu Jongin manis banget, badannya kurus pipinya tembem, lah sekarang otot kawat tulang baja, eh, baja apa besi?

"Kok lo biasa aja? Yang lain pada heboh pas tau gue naksir cowok," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku kaget kok, gak lihat aku nyemburin air ke lantai?" bales Sehun. "Tapi lebih kaget soal kamu yang naksir Jongin, bukan naksir cowok."

Chanyeol ngerengut. "Iya, gue lupa, lo kan pernah belajar di luar, pikiran lo pasti lebih terbuka dari anak-anak disini kan ya?"

Sehun ngangguk aja, padahal mah bukan itu. Dia ngerti karena dia juga ngalamin hal yang sama, dia naksir cowok yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Tapi anak-anak masih snorkeling?" tanya Chanyeol; Sehun ngangguk lagi. "Yaudah deh, snorkeling juga yuk? Siapa tau ketemu kerang ajaib."

Tuh kan, receh lagi si Park Chanyeol.

.

Selagi snorkeling Sehun curi-curi kesempatan buat lebih banyak interaksi sama Chanyeol, mulai dari ngomongin batu karang sampe bahas rumah spongebob, iya, Sehun bilang dia mau nyari rumah spongebob di dasar laut, tapi Chanyeol jawab kalau mau nyari harus pake mantra putri duyung dulu. Gak lucu kan? Tapi mereka berdua ketawa puas banget sampe yang lain pada heran, beberapa cewek ngelirik sinis, abis itu pada ngegosipin Chanyeol sama Sehun.

"Capek ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun ngangguk.

Mereka lagi ngambang aja di laut, ngebiarin badan mereka disapu ombak, kalau udah jauh dari tepian baru mulai renang lagi, untungnya ombak hari ini lebih tenang dari hari kemarin.

"Udah nemu kerang ajaib belum?" tanya Sehun gak serius, dia cuma keinget omongan Chanyeol tadi di rumah makan.

Chanyeol ketawa. "Gak ketemu, kayaknya udah diambil putri duyung duluan deh."

Sehun juga ketawa. "Kamu percaya putri duyung? Kalau makhluk fiksi lainnya?"

Chanyeol mau jawab, tapi badan mereka keburu disapu ombak, Sehun ditarik jauh dari Chanyeol yang langsung buru-buru nyamperin cowok itu tanpa susah payah, dia udah jago renang dari kecil, emanng _hobby_ -nya makanya tinggi. Abis itu dia pegangin tangan Sehun di dalem air biar gak jauh lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Takut lo kesered ombak," jawab Chanyeol cuek, cuek apa pura-pura cuek?.

"Oh... itu jawab pertanyaanku, kamu percaya tokoh tokoh fiksi ya?"

"Nggak juga, tapi ya imajinasi mah punya, kan kata gue juga gue dicekokin mulu sama _nuna_ , jadinya gini deh," Chanyeol ngejelasin. "Justru kayaknya lo deh yang percaya begituan, di novel kan banyak tokoh nggak nyata."

Sehun ngangguk, sambil senyum tipis yang bikin Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa deg-degan. Adegan itu bakal manis banget seandainya gak ada ombak gede yang tiba-tiba datang dan nenggelamin mereka berdua. Chanyeol panik, Sehun lepas dari genggamannya, dia nyoba buka mata tapi yang ada perih semua (Chanyeol lupa pake kacamata snorkelingnya). Habis itu ombak surut dan Chanyeol cepet-cepet muncul ke permukaan. Dia ngehela nafas lega, Sehun udah di tepi pantai.

"Aku udahan, capek banget," kata Sehun waktu Chanyeol nyamperin dia, nafasnya udah satu-satu gitu kayak habis maraton.

"Yaudah, tapi tungguin gue ya, masih pengen main air," bales Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Sehun ngangguk terus senyum lagi. Duh, gak bisa apa kasih waktu buat jantung Chanyeol istirahat? Bukan berhenti berdetak, tapi istirahat dari deg-degan ekstrimnya.

Chanyeol balik lagi ke air, sementara Sehun duduk di tepi ngeliatin Chanyeol yang berenang kesana-sini, kadang diem aja nungguin ombak datang nyered badannya makin ke tengah, habis itu berenang lagi. Sekarang udah sore, langit udah mulai oranye, tapi yang bikin aneh itu ada warna lain yang ikut ngehias ufuk barat hari ini.

Merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang oranye. Orang-orang pada heran, padahal hari ini gak ada hujan, kok tiba-tiba ada pelangi, mereka jadi ribut pada ngambil foto, bikin snapgram dan sebagainya. Sehun? Dia malah senyum-senyum mikirin sesuatu di kepalanya.

Tepat seperti angan-angan Sehun, Chanyeol ngedeketin dia lagi. "Kok ada pelangi ya, padahal tadi gak hujan," kata Chanyeol heran.

Sehun senyum. "Memang pelangi ada kalau sudah hujan aja?" tanyanya.

"Iya lah, kan kata teori juga gitu, pelangi itu hasil pembiasaan cahaya, bla bla bla," kata Chanyeol yang gak inget teori lengkapnya.

"Ha ha, aku taunya ada pelangi kalau ada bidadari lagi mandi," bales Sehun.

"Dih, masa gitu?" Chanyeol ketawa pelan.

"Iya," jawab Sehun yakin. "Soalnya aku lagi lihat bidadari mandi di laut nih, jaraknya sekitar 70 cm dari lokasiku."

Chanyeol kicep, dia nengok kanan, kiri, sama belakang, di depannya udah jelas gak ada siapa-siapa Cuma ada Sehun. Jadi maksud bocah Oh itu Chanyeol bidadarinya? Eh! Bentar, kok Chanyeol ngerasa mukanya panas ya? Anjir! Masa iya dia _blushing_.

" _Dor_ ," kata Sehun niruin gerakan nembak pake tangannya. "Mikirnya lama banget sih."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketawa. "Ya kali gue dikatain bidadari, bidadari tuh cewek, rambutnya panjang, lah gue?"

"Itu kan kata fiksi, ini kata aku," bales Sehun. "Kalo gak bidadari apa dong? Bidadariwan?"

"Hahaha gak lucu anjir." Bales Chanyeol dengan tampang datarnya.

Sehun cemberut, jadi Chanyeol yang ketawa. Akhirnya mereka ngehabisin waktu di pantai sambil nunggu senja lagi dan baru pulang setelah jam enam sore, pisah di lorong kamar. Sehun masuk duluan karena kamarnya di bagian depan, Chanyeol ngedadahin Sehun.

.

Habis kejadian itu mereka jadi makin akrab, kemana-mana berdua, orang-orang sampe heran liatnya dan semakin yakin diantara dua cowok ini pasti ada apa-apa, sebagian lagi kecewa berat soalnya Sehun sama Chanyeol itu sama-sama ganteng, tapi gak bisa dimiliki, orang merekanya menyayangi satu sama lain, boro-boro ngelirik yang lain. Jongin juga jadi rada sensi sama Sehun, tapi Sehun gak banyak peduli, toh nanti juga abis kelulusan mereka gak ketemu lagi soalnya beda kampus.

Chanyeol si emang pembawaannya santai, dia gak dengerin omongan orang lain yang bikin kepercayaan dirinya turun, dia tetep aja nyamperin Sehun ke kamarnya, ngerangkul cowok itu pas lagi jalan, dan baru-baru ini Chanyeol berani ngusak rambut Sehun di beberapa momen tertentu. Dia cerita sama Mamanya lewat telepon, dan respon Mamanya apa coba? 'yang gitu jangan dilepas, gercep dong nak!', bah, emak-emak jaman _now_.

Besok gak kerasa udah hari terakhir mereka disini, kata Junmyeon jam 9 bis jemputan udah datang, jadi anak-anak harus prepare dari pagi. Chanyeol udah misuh-misuh gak jelas, dia pengen main ke tempat lain dulu, jaraknya lumayan dari penginapan bisa makan waktu hampir dua jam, kalau dia berangkat pagi pasti gak keburu _packing_.

"Ya udah, _packing_ -nya dari sekarang bego," kepala Chanyeol di geplak Taewoo, temen sejawatnya di klub futsal yang satu kelas sama dia.

"Tapi kalo besok gue kabur beneran gak masalah nih? Junmyeon kan cerewet banget," keluh Chanyeol.

"Nggak, kita yang ngomong kalo nanti ada masalah," yang nyaut itu Baekhyun. "Lagian sama si Junmyeon boncel aja masa takut."

Emang suka gak sadar diri yang namanya si Baekhyun tuh, batin Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia nurut juga sama temen-temennya, Chanyeol mulai _packing_ dibantuin Taewoo sama Baekhyun, bagus juga si punya temen yang doyan beres-beres kayak mereka, soalnya Chanyeol males banget urusan nata barang gitu.

"Ini keong racun mau dimasukin koper juga nggak?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol ngangguk aja, gak ngelirik sama sekali dia sibuk _chattingan_ sama gebetannya.

"Kolor gue yang lo pinjem dimana? Jangan ilang tuh!" kali ini Taewoo yang ngomong.

"Ada masih agak basah," jawab Chanyeol, nunjuk pake kakinya ke kolor abu-abu yang digantung sembarangan.

Taewoo ngedecak sambil nyamperin kolornya. "Di jemur di luar kek apa dimana kek, jangan asal gini gak kering-kering bego."

"Iya ma," bales Chanyeol cuek, dia hampir kena geplak dari dua temennya, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, rusuh gitu. "Dah ya, gue mau keluar dulu, tolong beresin barang-barang adek ya kakak dan Mama."

.

.

Semalem Chanyeol ngomong pengen ngajak Sehun ke tempat lain yang gak ada di _list_ liburan resmi mereka. Sehun sempet mau nolak, soalnya dia takut kena omelan Junmyeon, tapi Chanyeol dengan segenap pesonanya yang bikin Sehun lemah akhirnya berhasil bikin cowok itu duduk di bonceng Chanyeol naik motor, subuh-subuh. Gila emang, jam empat pagi Chanyeol udah ngetuk pintu kamarnya, terus tanpa banyak omong lagi ngajak Sehun jalan-jalan naik motor.

Sehun canggung, dia jarang naik motor, kalau gak diantar-jemput ya naik kendaraan umum. Dia juga gak tau, kalau dibonceng harus gimana, harus meluk ke pengendara nya atau pegangan kemana? Kalau di novel gitu mah biasanya meluk sambil nyenderin kepalanya ke yang depan, tapi Sehun kan cowok, kepalanya berat lagi.

"Kalo dingin tangannya masukin ke saku jaket gue aja," kata Chanyeol agak teriak, suaranya sahut-sahutan sama angin, jadi gak jelas di telinga Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol gak ngomong lagi, tapi satu tangannya nyari tangan Sehun yang disimpen di paha cowok itu sendiri terus ditarik buat masuk ke kantong jaketnya, Sehun sempet agak nolak, kayaknya malu tapi akhirnya nurut juga, tangan yang kanan dia masukin sendiri. Chanyeol senyum dibalik helm-nya, sambil ngelirik Sehun yang nunduk lewat kaca spion.

"Jangan canggung gitu, gue berasa tukang ojeg kalo lo nya kaku," kata Chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini Sehun bisa denger, soalnya kepalanya agak condong ke Chanyeol. Dia cuma ngangguk aja, mau jawab juga susah, males kalau harus teriak-teriak. Dan lagi, sebenernya Sehun masih ngantuk, dikasih semilir angin kayak gini dan badan Chanyeol yang anget yang lagi dia peluk duh bikin mata Sehun makin teler. Sadar gak sadar, Sehun nyenderin kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol, dia merem, gak mikirin apa-apa lagi, Sehun mau percaya aja sama Chanyeol kalau cowok itu bakal bawa dia ke tempat keren dan jagain Sehun selama di jalan.

.

Mereka sampe ke tujuan sekitar jam lima lebih, padahal Chanyeol bilang perjalanannya dua jam, kayaknya karena ngebut dan gak macet jadi cuma satu jam lebih. Chanyeol ngajak Sehun ke bukit yang langsung dapet _view_ laut lepas, mereka datang tepat waktu soalnya fajar baru mau muncul. Jadi Chanyeol ngajakin Sehun kesini itu karena mau ngambil foto matahari terbit. Terniat 2k17 emang si Park tuh.

Selagi nunggu momen yang pas mereka nyemilin roti yang dibawa Sehun, Chanyeol mah mana inget makanan, padahal dia yang makannya lebih banyak dibanding Sehun. Chanyeol juga sambil ngecek lagi kameranya dan nyoba nangkep momen sembarangan. Sehun penasaran, akhirnya dia beraniin diri buat minjem kamera Chanyeol.

"Ini waktu kapan?" tanya Sehun bingung, dia ngeliat foto siluetnya di pantai pas matahari terbenam, Sehun gak inget pernah di foto sama Chanyeol.

"Waktu pertama kali kita ke pantai berdua," jawab Chanyeol. "Momennya bagus, jadi gue foto, kalau lo ngerasa hak privasi lo dilanggar, hapus aja gak apa-apa kok."

"Eh, nggak, bukan begitu," bales Sehun panik. "Cuma kaget aja fotoku bisa sebagus ini ya."

Chanyeol ketawa pelan. "Nanti aku _upload_ di SNS ya?"

"Jangan, nanti yang lain lihat, terus suka, terus naksir aku," bales Sehun narsis, Chanyeol ketawa lagi.

"Kalau gitu aku simpen aja, aku cetak buat sendiri, jadi cuma aku yang lihat, terus suka, terus naksir," kata Chanyeol. Matanya ngeliatin Sehun, lagi ngebaca reaksi cowok itu, dan Sehun ketawa.

"Kan bisa lihat orangnya langsung disini," Sehun bales natap Chanyeol.

"Iya sekarang, nanti mah nggak, kita kan beda kampus," Chanyeol kayak gak rela pas bilang begitu.

"Hehe iya," Sehun nunduk, terus dia baru sadar sesuatu. "Kok ngomongnya pakai aku-kamu? Biasanya nggak begitu."

Dih, iya, Chanyeol bingung sendiri, kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan Sehun?. "Ng... gak tau, kebawa-bawa kamu kali, tapi gak aneh kan?"

Sehun senyum. "Nggak, jadi lebih manis aja."

"Diabetes dong kamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kok? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Iya, soalnya mulai sekarang aku mau ngomongnya pake 'aku-kamu' aja kalau sama kamu," jawab Chanyeol. Keju banget! Alay! Kayak anak SD pacaran! (isi kepala Chanyeol yang tidak terima) tapi hatinya mendukung keputusan ini, apalagi jantung nya, lagi lompat gila-gilaan.

Sehun ketawa lagi. "Tapi cuci darah nya bayarin ya?"

"Ngapain cuci darah?"

"Katanya diabetes," Sehun cemberut karena Chanyeol lupa topik. Chanyeol garuk tengkuk nya, abis itu ketawa dan bilang 'Siap.'

Mereka diem lagi, kali ini karena Chanyeol udah siap-siap buat ngambil potret matahari terbit, langit timur juga udah mulai keemasan, Sehun duduk aja liatin pemandangan yang ada, dia nggak mau ganggu Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk di dunianya. Chanyeol sibuk jepret sana-jepret sini, sesekali dia manggil Sehun buat noleh dan akhirnya dapet foto cowok Oh itu. Selesai motret Chanyeol balik duduk lagi ke tempat Sehun duduk.

"Kamu gak mau di foto?" tanya Sehun.

"Mau sih, tapi gak ada Taewoo yang suka motoin aku haha," balas Chanyeol gak peka, soalnya dia lagi sibuk liatin hasil jepretannya.

"Pinjem HP kamu," kata Sehun, Chanyeol cuma ngangguk aja, gak tau Sehun udah ngambil Hp-nya atau belum.

Mereka sibuk masing-masing sampe Sehun balik lagi dan tiba-tiba duduk mepet ke Chanyeol. Tumben ini anak mau deketan begini, batin Chanyeol, soalnya belakangan Sehun agak sensitif soal _skinship_. Suka langsung merah gitu pipinya.

"Mau lihat foto-foto tadi," kata Sehun.

Chanyeol ngangguk, malu karena udah mikir yang nggak-nggak. Maksudnya dia udah mikir Sehun minta dipeluk gitu, atau dibungkus pake jaket bombernya biar makin anget, atau Chanyeol aja yang jadi jaketnya. Chanyeol nunjukkin hasil jepretannya dan Sehun beberapa kali bilang 'bagus, aku suka, yang ini nanti kirim' soalnya foto Sehun banyak juga, Chanyeol sekali jepret ngambil dua puluh foto kali ya.

"Mau pulang ke penginapan jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, nikmatin momen dulu, nanti mah bakal susah begini, bakal kangen," jawab Chanyeol, dia ngerangkul Sehun.

"Sama apa?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol natap Sehun. "Apa apanya?"

"Kangennya, sama apa? Sama pemandangannya apa sama aku?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini dia juga bales natap Chanyeol, pandangan mereka sama-sama teduh, sebenernya antara teduh dan ngantuk.

"Dua-duanya," balas Chanyeol sambil senyum. "Aku seneng bisa akrab begini sama kamu."

"Iya, aku juga," Sehun jawab sambil senyum malu-malu. Mereka jadi canggung gitu dan Sehun gak tahan, akhirnya dia ganti topik. "Kamu emang suka cari _view_ senja atau fajar begini? Kenapa?"

"Bagus aja, suasananya, pemandangannya. Kalau hari ini sih karena pengen ajak kamu jalan-jalan, pengen lengkapin momen juga, senja sama kamu udah sering, fajarnya juga harus ada minimal satu kali dulu." Chanyeol ngejelasin panjang lebar, dan kalimat terakhirnya bikin Sehun ketawa.

"Minimal? Maksimalnya berapa?" tanya Sehun geli.

"Berapa aja, kalau bisa nggak kehitung," Chanyeol ikut ketawa, dia ngusak rambut Sehun.

"Memangnya aku mau?" tanya Sehun main-main, suaranya sinis, tapi keliatan banget wajahnya nahan senyum.

"Mau, kalau gak mau nanti aku buat kamu jadi mau." Chanyeol belum pernah seyakin itu waktu ngomong ke Sehun, kecuali sekarang, dan keyakinan itu ada di matanya bikin Sehun tersipu lagi.

"Tapi—" Sehun buka topik baru lagi. "Kamu lebih suka senja atau fajar?"

Chanyeol mikir sebentar, natap Sehun yang pasang wajah penasaran. "Gimana ya, kesan keduanya beda sih, kalau senja itu rasanya damai, tenang, kalau senja bawaannya kayak jatuh di pelukan orang yang kita sayang, ngerti nggak?"

Sehun ngangguk, kurang lebih gitu lah. Diem-diem dia juga lagi nyusun kata di kepalanya. "Kalau fajar?"

"Kalau fajar itu ceria, hangat, kalau lihat fajar rasanya kayak dapet senyum manis dari yang kita sayang, kayak ada semacam energi lagi buat hari ini," jawab Chanyeol. "Gitu deh pokoknya, aku gak pinter ngerangkai kata-kata."

Sehun ketawa. "Iya, iya, segitu juga udah bagus kok, bisa dijadiin puisi tuh haha."

"Kalau kamu gimana? Lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Senja atau fajar? Dua-duanya aku suka," jawab Sehun sambil senyum.

Chanyeol nyipitin matanya. "Masa?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Asal denganmu." Katanya.

Chanyeol _loading_. Sedetik kemudian dia senyum lebar, tangannya narik kepala Sehun ke dekapannya sambil diusak rambutnya. Waktu lagi seru begitu ada telepon buat Chanyeol, dari Baekhyun yang ngomel minta Chanyeol ke penginapan sekarang juga, soalnya Junmyeon udah rewel sepupu kesayangannya diculik (ps : Oh Sehun).

Chanyeol ngeliat layar hp-nya selesai telponan. L _ockscreen_ -nya tiba-tiba udah diganti jadi foto dia sendiri, diambil hari ini sama cowok manis disampingnya, yang pura-pura nggak sadar situasi.

"Abang sepupuku memang rese," kata Sehun pas Chanyeol senyum sambil liatin dia.

"Pulang aja ya? Nanti kalau aku gak dibolehin deket-deket kamu lagi bisa brabe urusannya," kata Chanyeol lembut ngebujuk Sehun. Yang dibujuk kayak masih gak rela. "Nanti bisa kesini lagi berdua."

Sehun akhirnya nurut, dia ngikutin Chanyeol yang jalan ke motor mereka. Pas lagi pake helm Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngomong,

"Nanti di bis satu bangku ya, aku gak mau pas kamu tidur malah nyender ke orang lain. Ke bahu ku aja."

Sejak kapan Chanyeol jago ngegombal gini? Udah mabok keju ya dia? Tapi Sehun yang digombalin sama-sama mabok keju, jadi dia ngangguk aja sambil senyum lebar.

.

Di jalan pulang ke penginapan akhirnya Sehun milih buat peluk Chanyeol, juga nyandarin kepalanya ke punggung cowok itu. Senyum ada di bibirnya. Sehun gak tahu, Chanyeol yang di depan gak bisa fokus nyetir, senyumnya juga gak luntur-luntur.

.

Akhirnya mereka datang ke penginapan jam setengah sembilan. Sengaja, Chanyeol ngelambatin laju motornya, sekalian mampir buat sarapan. Mereka diomelin Junmyeon, tapi cuma senyum-senyum sambil lirik satu sama lain.

"Hih! Dasar ABG kasmaran!" keluh Junmyeon capek, omongannya gak didengerin.

.

.

END

.

Udah ah, gitu aja, sisanya bayangin sendiri.

Aku gak tau ini lucu apa nggak, apa gimana, anggap aja ini iseng-iseng berhadiah hehe. ChanHun semakin menggila saja, btw, aku gak kuat mabok terus T.T

Oh, ini juga bakal aku publish di Wp : @Halonaj. Yang mau baca tinggalkan voment disana ya, yang baca disini juga silakan fav, follow dan review.

.

Salam sayang

Haje.


End file.
